Boy, You Interest Me
by linkofdiamonds
Summary: Ghirahim contemplates his relationship with Link after he brings him to his home. (Inspired by art by Raven-Igma on deviantArt)
1. Chapter 1

Laying unconscious on the luxurious four poster bed of the Demon Lord was his foe in the task of reviving his master.

What had made Ghirahim want to save the boy from killing himself out of exhaustion was inexplicable in truth. He truly did not know what made him stop on his way through Faron, searching for a clue to the existence of the spirit maiden, and from the sight of the boy's soaked clothes and dark circles under his eyes, he had most likely sat down for a break before exhaustion pulled him into a dangerous unconscious state.

So, Ghirahim had knelt in front of him, waving his hands in front of Link's face, snapping his fingers, and quickly finding that the boy was unable to be pulled from his slumber that easily, and so to save the boy's life, which was most likely not very long, as he would soon revive his master and they would start pillaging the surface again (well, more like rule it. There were none of the pesky humans dwelling on the surface now,) he pulled the hero into his arms and was quite careful not to shake him too much. Link was not a doll, but sometimes all he wanted to do was keep that boy for himself, and make him his possession. He did not know where that urge came from.

Swords are not meant to have their own things, but Ghirahim was unique. He was not just a sword, but a sword with a mind of his own, he could make alliances and break them, loyalty kept him fighting for Demise. If it weren't for that, he would have abandoned Demise to his own devices long ago and helped the boy defeat him. Link was interesting. He had to hand it to the boy for being able to keep the demon's interests for so long, and it wasn't just the fact he was so entertaining to fight, or to make him bleed and break, there was a certain charm around him.

It wasn't as much fun watching him become bloodied by the hands of one of his minions or a monster, and the cries of pain that he gave just weren't as satisfying if it wasn't his blade drawing the boy's precious lifeblood from his body. He also made sure that the boy wouldn't die. He wanted the boy to become stronger. He wanted to make sure that there was some credit he could place for admiring the boy.

So that's how Link came to be resting on his bed, his sky blue eyes -oh how they glittered in anger was only a glimpse of what they would look like when he smiled, he wanted to _know- _closed to the world. He shook his head and sat down on a chair, a wary eye fixed on the form of the hero. Thoughts were whispering treacherous lies into his head, and he waved them away with a simple shake of his head. Out with those thoughts.

Sometimes the bliss of Fi's pure ignorance was something he wanted to have. Yes, he held the same skills as her, though he preferred not to show the skills of a singer or a dancer. He had something akin to what she called 'dowsing', except he had no need of reverting to his sword form to be able to use it. He could drag his master by the hand and have the internal compass going off in the direction he needed. No, Fi did not have the same capacity for emotion and... other things that a mortal or demon's body was capable of.

In that case, Link had every part of what Fi was not capable of having all mixed up and confused and jumbled. One thing was for certain. He was attracted to Link. Not enough for it to be called that petty emotion love, but more of a deep interest. He very much would like to see how he could make Link twist and groan his name in pleasure if he had the chance to do so.

And he did. The boy was lying on his bed.

It was tempting to just go over and touch his body, but it felt somewhat wrong to touch him, he wanted to have the boy pleasured by his touches, not being an unknowning party while Ghirahim got off to touching Link's body without consent. As fun as fights were, he'd rather not be on the end of his sword, though he had removed shield and sword off of his body, carefully tugging the belts off so he wouldn't touch the sword, which had finally become its full potential.

He didn't want his hands to get burned by the light. It would be too potent to touch. After all, he was meant to be the shadows driven away by the light, but like all bugs that inhabited the dark, the light drew him out like a moth to an open flame. Ghirahim only had time before he burned from touching the fire that was Link.

The mattress springs creaked under his weight as he sat beside Link's sprawled body, looking down at him with a deep interest and he let out a soft purred sound as he drew a gloved finger down his cheek.

"Boy, you interest me." He softly spoke, knowing the sentence fell on deaf ears.

* * *

**A little thing I wrote while I should have been working in class. Credit goes to twerkahim of tumblr to the picture that had spawned this one shot. Idk really what was going on but eeeyyyyyy**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I decided to continue this, instead of leaving it as an open one shot because I forgot to click complete, and I may write more. But for now, this is going on the back burner as I work on Bound Weapon. **

**Rating may change in the future.**

* * *

Link awoke slowly, feeling like he had been run over by one of the snails in the Lanayru Desert and rolled over, but not electrocuted, thank the goddesses that had not been the case. His nose was the first thing to really get aware of the surroundings and the scent of the air didn't smell like the moist soil and wood scent of Faron Woods, but as if there was a perfume in the air, an almost addictive scent.

He was also aware that there were no pillows in Faron Woods, and if there was, he doubted they would feel like clouds, _really puffy clouds_, or a bed. _  
_

That set him off and he sat up, seeing dark silk draping down off a four posted bed, and he tugged a glove off to brush his hand along the silk of the sheets beneath him. Link felt watched. For one, how had he come to be here. He turned to inspect the pillow, seeing the silk pillow case had a diamond pattern on it. Only one person would have diamonds on his very bed.

"Ghirahim." He jumped at the sound of his own voice, gravelly as if he had been screaming for days.

He had been gathering the parts of the Song of the Hero and he had collected all three portions and the last thing he knew before he had passed out was he was going to sit down for a few moments to let himself rest. He hadn't had much time to sleep lately, so he was tired. No wonder why he had passed out.

"Yes?" A smooth voice responded and Link looked towards the source of the voice, and he blinked in surprise as he saw Ghirahim lounging in his usual outfit sans mantle and gloves, just sort of waiting around for something. "Seems you have finally awoken, child."

"Why am I here?" Link asked him, eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"It was getting quite close to nightfall. More monsters think of that time as your domain, and even though we _are_ mortal enemies, I couldn't let you fall prey to those beasts. They are quite nasty. Perhaps somewhere in that small mind of yours there is a fragment of gratitude for me for saving your life." He spoke, shifting his pose, and there was something hot in his gaze. Anger? No, he knew the flash and spark of Ghirahim's anger. This wasn't anger. It was something else. "Well, it wouldn't be for much longer. After all, I am the one who will squash that life of yours like a little bug." The threat was something Link was used to by now.

Link sighed and placed his bare hand at his forehead before looking away from him. "Why are you looking at me like that?" He muttered.

"Pardon?" There was a small whisper of cloth rubbing against itself as Ghirahim got to his feet and moved to sit on the bed, reaching out to place his bare hand on Link's cheek, the dark skin rough against Link's own. He forced Link to look at him and Link's tongue moved out to wet dry and cracked lips nervously, and the motion had not gone unnoticed by Ghirahim, and the dark chocolate eyes of the Demon Lord flicked down to watch his mouth and there was a moment before his other hand reached around to snake under his hat and entwine in his hair. "What did you say?" He gave the hair a gentle tug and Link's cheeks went quite warm.

"Why are you looking at me that way?" He repeated a little slower for the demon.

He sneered, that heavy gaze never leaving his eyes. "Because I've wanted to... indulge in base wants for quite some time now, and I'd rather have you awake." And before Link could respond, the demon's lips were on his.

Link let out a sound of surprise, parting his lips and he felt something warm and wet slip into his, his nose filled with that same perfume he had woken up to, and he put things together to the scent. It was Ghirahim's. The scent was unique and his own and he couldn't quite placed how he smelled, other than he smelt like metal under everything else, which was odd, as Link personally didn't have that scent himself, and he was as much of a swordsman as the demon.

And then the fact hit him that Ghirahim had slipped his tongue into Link's mouth and tasted around, and Link felt it wierd to have something like that happen, and for one, Ghirahim's tongue was certainly a unique thing. It was a lot more narrow than Link's, obviously making up for that in length. The demon was quite decent about it though, and kept most of his tongue in his own mouth.

After a few moments that seemed to stretch on forever, the tongue and lips disappeared just as quickly as they had come.

And for some reason, as Ghirahim retreated, leaving Link alone on the bed, Link wanted the Demon Lord back and he wanted to press against his body and kiss him again and again.

"Link, I shouldn't have done that." He spoke, sadness touching his voice only a little and Link heard a snap before the world shattered around him, and when he blinked, he could see that he was back in Faron Woods, like it had never happened.

His mouth and cheek burned with the need to be brushed against again, and the very evidence that Ghirahim had kissed and tasted him was there as clear as day. One sentence rang through his head, but it was like it was said through cotton.

"_Boy, you interest me._"

He knew Ghirahim had said that, and for some reason, his heart ached. Something told him he may have only a little longer to see Ghirahim. This ordeal was almost over. He was so close to ending Demise.

Yet, it was saddening.


End file.
